


L'auberge au fil rouge

by Ammychan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammychan/pseuds/Ammychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Donghae file un parfait amour avec son petit ami, il sent que quelque chose leur manque. Et si un week-end en amoureux dans une auberge japonaise pouvait tout changer ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'auberge au fil rouge

\- N'oublie pas de déposer l'ordinateur chez Kyuhyun, d'accord ?  
\- Oui, je t'ai dit que je le ferai, soupira Donghae.

Pas que ça l'énervait, mais ça faisait déjà trois fois que son petit ami l'appelait pour ça. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, tous les couples y avaient droit, pendant les préparatifs en vu d'un voyage. Le stress n'y aidait pas.  
Mais Donghae n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Siwon. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, depuis leur rencontre, et il comptait bien en profiter. Un week-end entier au Japon, à se détendre aux sources chaudes, que demander de plus ?  
Le jeune homme se mit à rougir, en même temps qu'il terminait de boucler sa valise. Siwon avait dû vite retourner aux bureaux de la société pour laquelle tous deux travaillaient, à cause d'un petit problème technique. Quelques heures avant leur avion, il fallait le faire, tout de même ! Du coup, c'était à Donghae de tout préparer, il s'y était appliquée depuis le matin même, alors qu'il était déjà treize heures.  
En même temps, tout devait être parfait, pour le petit brun. En plus de passer ses jours de congé en amoureux, il tenait surtout à en profiter pour faire avancer les choses dans sa relation avec son amant. En soit, Siwon avait tout pour plaire. Il était aimant, gentil, un parfait gentleman, même, qui le couvrait de délicates attentions. Mais au bout de trois mois de relation, Donghae attendait un peu plus que ces « délicates attentions ». D'accord, son amant avait dit qu'il prendrait son temps, afin de ne pas le brusquer, sachant par quoi il était passé, auparavant. Mais même avec ça, le jeune homme avait envie de s'unir à lui, définitivement, en ne faisant plus qu'un. Il y avait eu quelques opportunités, sauf que chacune d'elle s'était soldée par un échec, à cause du travail, d'une arrivée impromptue, ou tout simplement parce que Siwon fuyait.  
Alors peut-être que ce voyage, loin de tout, leur permettrait de conclure. Quand même, avait-on déjà vu un couple vivre ensemble, et ne pas dépasser le stade du baiser ou de l'étreinte devant la télévision ? Donghae ne voulait pas passer pour un obsédé, et il savait bien qu'il n'en était pas un. Il avait juste terriblement envie de Siwon, et ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre. En plus d'être très gentil, son petit ami était beau, physiquement, bien bâti. Comment résister à cela ?  
Bref, les valises étaient prêtes, et il n'y avait qu'à déposer l'ordinateur au magasin de leur ami, afin de le récupérer à leur retour, réparé et parfaitement fonctionnel. Du moins l'espérait-il.  
Soulevant la boîte en carton contenant le portable, Donghae prit la route de la boutique informatique, et ne tarda pas à y parvenir. Il n'y avait personne, à cette heure-ci, et le jeune homme au comptoir, un ravissant brun à la peau blanche et aux pommettes rehaussées, lui afficha un sourire en le reconnaissant :

\- Salut Donghae. La fameuse machine ?  
\- Oui, merci de t'être proposé pour t'en occuper.  
\- Entre potes, on peut bien se rendre service, répondit Kyuhyun en tirant la boîte vers lui. Profites bien de ton week-end.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ah, Kangin, tu peux m'aider ?

Donghae se retourna, alors qu'un autre homme venait de faire son apparition. Un peu plus grand que lui, avec des cheveux bruns coupés courts, sa bonne carrure lui permettait de soulever plusieurs paquets assez lourds, tenus par ses mains gantées, afin que rien ne glisse :

\- Hm, attends deux secondes, fit le dénommé Kangin.

Il posa les fournitures, puis s'approcha de Kyuhyun, non sans donner une petit tape au fessier de son employeur, et accessoirement petit ami. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas ce genre d'affection au travail, tout du moins, devant quelqu'un :

\- Yah !

Lui donnant un coup sur la tête, il rétorqua :

\- Allez, range-moi ça, et tes mains par la même occasion.  
\- Toujours aussi ronchon, soupira Kangin. Salut Donghae, profite bien de ton week-end.

Le regard sous-entendu failli faire rougir le petit brun, qui se reprit de justesse. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que même ses amis étaient au courant de ses intentions. Pourtant, il n'avait dit à personne que ça n'avançait pas comme il le souhaitait dans sa relation, et qu'il voulait profiter de ces jours de repos. Seul Hyukjae, son meilleur ami, avait été mis dans la confidence, mais sans plus. Il ne l'aurait jamais répété à Kyuhyun et Kangin.  
Tout du moins, il l'espérait.  
Son téléphone sonna. Reconnaissant Siwon, Donghae s'inclina, et remercia ses amis. Quittant le magasin, il répondit :

\- Siwon ?  
\- J'arrive, là, les valises sont prêtes ?  
\- Oui, c'est bon, je t'attends.  
\- Et l'ordinateur... ?  
\- Déposé.  
\- Okay, à tout de suite.

Le jeune homme raccrocha, et se rendit le plus vite possible à leur appartement. Les valises furent posées correctement dans l'entrée, et Donghae s'assura que le gaz était également coupé. Les volets furent rapidement refermés, eux aussi.  
Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme bien plus grand que le jeune brun. Avec une carrure élégante, et un visage aux traits virils, mais aux tons doux, il s'approcha de Donghae, lui offrant son délicieux sourire, duquel pouvaient être aperçues deux adorables fossettes au niveau des joues. Baiser sur les lèvres, il lui prit la main :

\- On y va ?  
\- Oui, j'ai les billets.

Il les tendit à son amant qui les mit dans sa poche, puis prit sa main :

\- Le taxi est déjà en bas.

Siwon avait sa propre voiture, mais pour aller à l'aéroport, mieux valait prendre un transport qui ne resterait pas trois jours sur un parking, cela valait mieux.  
Après avoir chargé les valises, les deux hommes grimpèrent rapidement, et le véhicule les emmena à l'aéroport. Pas besoin d'attendre trop longtemps, surtout au vu des mesures de transport simplifiées entre la Corée du Sud et le Japon. Bien vite, le couple se retrouva dans un petit avion, avec d'autres passagers. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils se regardèrent avec un sourire, Donghae ayant eu le privilège d'être à côté du hublot :

\- Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion, avoua-t-il. Tu crois que c'est dangereux ?  
\- Non, rassure-toi, répondit Siwon. Mais mets ta ceinture.  
\- Je ne risque pas d'oublier !

Le jeune brun s'empara de ladite ceinture, l'enroulant autour de sa taille. Toutefois, son petit ami n'attendit pas pour s'emparer de chaque extrémité, afin de l'aider. Le savoir ainsi, si proche de lui, et penché en avant vers sa taille, fit frissonner Donghae, qui se mit à déglutir. Rapidement, il se donna une gifle mentale. Non mais à quoi pensait-il ?!  
Rapidement, un stewart passa dans les rangs. Avec ses cheveux longs noirs et ses yeux de biche, ainsi que sa peau d'albâtre et ses traits féminins, il aurait presque pu avoir l'air d'être une hôtesse de l'air, s'il ne portait pas l'uniforme masculin de l'aviation :

\- Vos ceintures sont attachées ?  
\- Oui, répondit Siwon.  
\- Le petit aussi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas petit ! s'offusqua Donghae.  
\- A d'autres, ricana le stewart.

Le jeune brun fronça les sourcils. D'après la petite étiquette, cet homme malpoli au physique androgyne s'appelait Kim Heechul. Eh bah il espérait que ce type ne s'occuperait pas d'eux par la suite.  
Toutefois, Siwon lui fit oublier ses pensées négatives en lui prenant la main, lui adressant un beau sourire. Donghae se rassura, et commença à se détendre, bien installé dans son fauteuil, jusqu'à entendre une voix :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à bord. Je m'appelle Han Geng, et je serai votre commandant de bord tout le long de ce vol. Veuillez ne pas détacher vos ceintures pendant le décollage et l'atterrissage, et restez assis. Éteignez également vos téléphones. Nous arriverons à Osaka vers 17h.

Donghae serra un peu plus fort la main de Siwon, légèrement inquiet, alors que l'aéroport défilait à travers le hublot. Toutefois, son amant le rassura, et l'incita à se calmer. Peu à peu, la vitesse s'accéléra, et l'avion commença à décoller, se détachant du sol. Le jeune brun ouvrit la bouche, sous la surprise, se sentant propulsé, alors que Siwon le regardait avec un air amusé :

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter.

Malgré les conseils, Donghae se cramponna au siège, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, l'avion se stabilise. Les clignotants affichèrent la possibilité de détacher les ceintures, ce que Siwon fit en premier. Observant son petit ami, il lui montra le hublot :

\- Regarde.

Un peu inquiet, le jeune brun s'exécuta, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant les nuages, aux formes diverses et aux aspects pour le moins farfelus. Il avait l'impression de voir de la barbe à papa blanche, et se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, s'il pouvait marcher dessus, sans tomber dans l'océan se trouvant à 10 000 mètres sous eux :

\- On aura à peine une heure et demi de vol, ça va vite passer, fit Siwon avec un sourire.  
\- Tu travailles pas, hein ?  
\- Je n'ai rien pris en rapport avec le boulot, rassura le grand brun.

Rassuré, Donghae posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Pas de baisers, pas de « je t'aime », puisqu'ils étaient dans un lieu public. Mais ne serait-ce que se tenir la main, ça, il y tenait réellement.  
Mais bien vite, ils durent se séparer, lorsque le même stewart que la dernière fois passa près d'eux, tenant un chariot :

\- Alors ? Café ? Thé ? Ou peut-être un chocolat chaud ?

Il fit un clin d’œil au jeune brun, qui fronça les sourcils :

\- Juste de l'eau.  
\- Et un café pour moi, demanda Siwon.

Très vite, ils furent servis. Profitant de l'occasion, le jeune homme sorti les prospectus et les mit devant Donghae. Ce dernier se pencha en avant :

\- On aura juste à prendre un taxi, normalement, et on devrait être à l'auberge vers 18h. Par contre, comme elle est traditionnelle, il y a peu de chance qu'on y parle coréen, ni même anglais.  
\- Comment on va faire, alors ?  
\- Ce sera l'occasion pour moi de m'exercer, fit Siwon avec un sourire.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son amant, puis sortit un roman. De son côté, Donghae n'avait rien amené en matière de lecture, et ralluma son téléphone, coupant juste les fréquences réseaux, afin de jouer aux jeux qu'il avait installé.  
Le temps s'écoula assez rapidement, et enfin, l'avion commença sa descente. Les ceintures de nouveaux bouclées, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Heechul, qui était encore venu faire une remarque désobligeante, mais pas méchante, Donghae se détendit un peu plus qu'au décollage. Après tout, cela signifiait que, dés qu'ils seraient au sol, l'auberge ne serait plus très loin.  
Lorsque, enfin, l'appareil fut stabilisé, chacun se leva pour récupérer ses bagages. À l'avant de l'appareil, Siwon et Donghae furent les premiers à sortir, passant devant Heechul, qui les salua au passage :

\- Nous espérons vous revoir sur un prochain vol, fit le stewart avec un sourire.

Le jeune brun tiqua un peu, et se colla à Siwon, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Les valises récupérées à l'aéroport, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à grimper dans un taxi. Montrant l'auberge sur la carte au chauffeur, ce dernier acquiesça, reconnaissant les lieux, et se mit en route.  
À l'arrière, si Siwon observait les superbes paysages d'automne, Donghae, au contraire, dévisageait son amant, glissant sa main dans la sienne, le plus discrètement possible. Bientôt, ils pourraient se retrouver dans une chambre de l'auberge, dans l'intimité, et enfin, le jeune brun pourrait prendre son amant dans ses bras, et sentir sa chaleur, sa peau contre la sienne. Il en avait terriblement besoin, même si, bien sûr, son idée lui trottait toujours derrière la tête. Toutefois, Donghae la chassa rapidement, de peur de se comporter bizarrement par la suite.  
Le taxi remonta une pente, puis, enfin, se gara devant une maisonnée traditionnelle, que les deux coréens reconnurent comme étant leur auberge. Descendant du véhicule, Siwon paya le taxi, pendant que Donghae sortait les valises. Rapidement, ils passèrent une porte coulissante, et s'approchèrent du comptoir d'accueil, où se tenait un homme, légèrement plus petit que Siwon, avec des cheveux bruns clairs en bataille, des traits doux, et une peau halée. Vêtu d'un yukata blanc aux motifs bleus ciels, il leva la tête, et s'inclina légèrement pour saluer les clients.  
Donghae et Siwon firent de même, mais très vite, le plus jeune regarda autour de lui, détaillant la pièce. Malgré l'air ambiant légèrement frais, les portes coulissantes donnant accès à un petit jardin de graviers étaient ouvertes. Un Shishi Odoshi joua cette lente percussion du bambou laissant couler l'eau, avant de retomber lourdement, jouant une mélodie apaisante. Pour être traditionnels, oui, les lieux l'étaient :

\- _Irashai masen (bienvenue), fit le jeune homme._

Donghae se demanda ce qu'il pouvait répondre, mais Siwon le devança, tentant de bredouiller quelques mots de japonais :

 _\- Bonsoir. Nous avons réservé aux noms Choi et Lee.  
\- Ah, oui_ , acquiesça l'aubergiste. _La chambre est déjà prête. Je suis Watanabe Daisuke, le propriétaire de cet établissement. Suivez-moi._

Siwon se tourna vers Donghae :

\- Il dit qu'il s'appelle Watanabe Daisuke, c'est le propriétaire, et il va nous guider jusqu'à notre chambre.

Le jeune brun acquiesça, s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, et les deux hommes suivirent le propriétaire, traversant un long couloir, avant de se retrouver dans une pièce spacieuse. Deux larges futons étaient disposés au fond de la pièce, éclairée par une petite lampe de chevet, tandis qu'un kotatsu, cette petite table basse aux coussins chauffants, était entreposé juste devant les portes coulissantes, prenant un bain de soleil. À l'extérieur, une version réduite des sources thermales, mais à usage privé, cette fois, était disposée juste à côté d'un jardinet de gravier, aux dessins en forme spirale.  
Autant le dire, un véritable petit coin de paradis.  
Daisuke s'inclina une nouvelle fois, et discuta avec Siwon des repas, précisant qu'il existait un réfectoire juste à côté de l'accueil, que des yukata se trouvaient dans les tiroirs de la commode, et qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde ce week-end, ce pourquoi ils croiseraient peu d'autres clients s'ils se rendaient aux sources chaudes de l'établissement.  
Siwon remercia Daisuke, puis ferma la porte. Immédiatement, Donghae l'enlaça par derrière, nichant son nez dans sa nuque :

\- Hm...  
\- Donghae ?  
\- Désolé, j'avais juste vraiment envie de te prendre dans mes bras pendant tout le trajet.

Le jeune brun ferma les yeux, s'enivrant du parfum de son amant. Ce dernier eut un sourire, et se retourna, afin d'enlacer également son cadet, lui offrant une étreinte douce et agréable. Puis, tendrement, il fit glisser ses lèvres à son front, déposant un doux baiser, puis jusqu'à ses lèvres. Appréciant les caresses si douces, Donghae se laissa faire, répondant aux embrassades de son amant. Il mordilla ses lèvres, et accueillit sa langue dans sa bouche.  
Doucement, Siwon commença à bouger, avançant vers les futons. Avec tendresse, Donghae se retrouva assis sur le matelas, et son amant, sans perturber le baiser, fut à quatre pattes devant lui.  
Déjà ?  
Le jeune brun se mit à déglutir, mais son petit ami interrompit leur étreinte, et lui adressa un sourire éclatant, caressant sa joue en même temps :

  
\- Tu veux aller profiter des sources maintenant ? Ce serait l'idéal avant le dîner, et on pourrait se détendre après le voyage, comme ça.  
\- Hein ?

  
Donghae ne comprit pas, mais se souvint. À chaque fois que les choses commençaient à s'enflammer, Siwon arrêtait tout, et proposait de faire autre chose. Une activité, comme une autre, mais n'étant pas du tout dans les plans du jeune brun, qui voulut ronchonner.  
Néanmoins, il se retint. Après tout, ils venaient d'arriver, ce ne serait pas génial, et ils avaient tout le week-end devant eux.  
Les valises rangées, les deux hommes se changèrent avec les yukatas disponibles, Siwon aidant Donghae à nouer le sien. Un peu rouge, le jeune brun se massa la nuque, puis suivit son petit ami jusqu'aux vestiaires. Sur place, ils récupérèrent des serviettes blanches, et, une fois entièrement nus, l'enroulèrent chacun autour de la taille.  
Il n'y avait personne, autour d'eux, et heureusement. Donghae se sentit bête, mais il aurait été sûrement très jaloux de voir d'autres personnes profiter du corps d'athlète de son amant. Il était tellement magnifique, presque comme si chaque ligne de ses abdominaux appelaient ses lèvres pour y déposer des baisers. Donghae, lui, se savait bien bâti de sa personne, mais il n'était pas du même niveau que son petit ami.  
Et ça lui convenait, tant qu'il était le seul à profiter du spectacle.  
Prenant la main de son amant, Siwon lui adressa un nouveau sourire, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les sources thermales. L'eau chaude propulsait de la fumée, mais ils pouvaient apercevoir ce gigantesque paravent de bois séparant les deux bains, afin d'empêcher les deux sexes de se mélanger. L'eau chauffée par le volcan à proximité dormait paisiblement dans une piscine de rocher, qui parfois, surplombait un second bain. De nouveau, un Shishi Odoshi joua de ses percussions, et Donghae crut même entendre des chants d'oiseaux :

  
\- C'est superbe, siffla Siwon.  
\- Oui, acquiesça Donghae.

Voyant que le grand brun s'apprêtait à enlever sa serviette, il se précipita vers lui, rouge, et secoua la tête :

\- Non, on peut la garder dans l'eau !  
\- Et alors ? Ici, c'est le bain des hommes, non ?  
\- Oui, mais...  
\- Tu n'as pas envie de me voir nu ?

Siwon eut un sourire en coin, qui fit rougir un peu plus Donghae. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le voir nu, et le regarder, même, n'était pas suffisant. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas que d'autres que lui le voient, et même si peu de clients se trouvaient dans l'établissement, il savait qu'ils risquaient de se joindre à eux aux bains :

\- S'il-te-plaît...  
\- Très bien, soupira Siwon.

Les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir sur le rebord, et trempèrent leurs pieds dans l'eau chaude, jusqu'aux mollets. C'était délicieux, et bien vite, le stress et la fatigue de leur voyage leur parurent bien lointain.  
Donghae glissa sa main dans celle de Siwon, et tous deux prirent un repos bien mérité, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte coulissante ne les alerte. Un très jeune homme, probablement à peine âgé de la vingtaine, et vêtu d'un yukata bleu foncé aux motifs émeraudes, s'approcha du couple, avec un plateau à la main. Ses cheveux corbeaux retombaient en mèches devant ses grands yeux noirs, distinguant son visage aux traits délicats et adorables. Ses petites lèvres étaient pincées, sûrement parce qu'il était concentré pour éviter de chuter alors que ses mains étaient prises, rendant son attitude encore plus mignonne.  
Donghae n'aimait pas ça, surtout que Siwon ne le quittait pas des yeux. Bon, en un sens, lui non plus, puisque cet inconnu était la seule source de mouvements des environs. Mais quand bien même, il n'apprécia également pas cette délicieuse odeur de pommes qui se dégagea des cheveux du jeune japonais, lorsque ce dernier se mit à genoux devant eux, déposant le plateau, avant de s'incliner :

\- _Shitsurei itashimashita. Ryokucya desu._ (Désolé de vous déranger. Voici du thé vert).

Siwon s'inclina légèrement, et expliqua à Donghae :

\- Il nous a ramené du thé vert.

Son amant acquiesça, et regarda l'inconnu, alors que ce dernier servait courtoisement le thé. Aussi, Siwon lui demanda :

\- _Anata no namae wa nandesuka ?_ (comment t'appelles-tu?)

Le jeune japonais leva les yeux, et répondit en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois :

 _\- Hamao Kyosuke. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mao-kun, je m'occuperai de vous pendant votre séjour._  
\- Tu as l'air bien jeune.  
\- J'ai vingt-deux ans.  


Donghae bouda un peu, n'appréciant pas du tout de voir Siwon discuter avec cet inconnu un peu trop mignon à son goût, et ce dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Toutefois, il n'en fit pas la réflexion, acceptant juste la tasse que le jeune japonais lui tendait :

\- Mer... Euh... Arigatô.  
\- Il dit qu'il s'appelle Hamao Kyosuke, appuya Siwon. Mais que tu peux l'appeler Mao-kun, parce qu'il va s'occuper de nous.  
\- D'accord, fit Donghae en s'inclinant.  
\- _Hajimemashite. Dôzo._ (Enchanté. Je vous en prie), répondit Mao en désignant les tasses.

Siwon et Donghae portèrent les petites tasses en forme de pot à leurs lèvres, et goûtèrent le thé vert affreusement amer. Toutefois, ils n'en firent aucune remarque, notamment en apercevant de petites pâtisseries sur le plateau, afin d'accompagner. Des boulettes de pâtes de haricot rouge.  
Mao s'inclina une nouvelle fois, puis se redressa, afin de prendre congé, laissant les deux hommes profiter des sources chaudes.  
Donghae n'aimait pas être jaloux, mais il se colla un peu à Siwon, posant son visage contre son épaule :

\- Dis...  
\- Oui ?  
\- T'en as pensé quoi, de lui ?  
\- Hm... ? marmonna Siwon en prenant une boulette, sans trop comprendre.

Le jeune brun tenta de s'expliquer :

\- Mao-kun.  
\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
\- Bah... Il est mignon, non ? Tu le dévorais du regard...  
\- Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois dans ta voix ? susurra Siwon avec un sourire.  
\- N... Non ! Pas du tout !  
\- Ou alors c'est à toi qu'il plaît ?  
\- Ah, tu m'énerves !

Donghae bouda un peu, et se glissa dans l'eau, entièrement cette fois, tout en gardant sa serviette. Puis, doucement, il s'éloigna, sous le regard amusé de son amant :

\- Tu boudes ?  
\- Non, pas du tout.

Un clapotis fit sursauter le jeune brun, qui se rendit compte que Siwon avait décidé de le rejoindre. S'approchant de lui, il prit doucement Donghae dans ses bras, alors que ce dernier lui faisait dos :

\- Allez, ne fais pas la tête, murmura-t-il.  
\- Hm...

Siwon commença doucement à embrasser le cou de Donghae, faisant frémir ce dernier. L'eau était terriblement chaude, mais les délicieux baisers que son petit ami déposait sur sa peau étaient d'une chaleur incomparable, au point que le jeune brun avait l'impression de fondre dans ses bras. Un faible gémissement passa même la barrière de ses lèvres.  
Les grands bras de Siwon entourèrent son corps, et Donghae sentit de nouveaux baisers sur la naissance de sa colonne vertébrale, puis sur ses épaules. C'était si agréable, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête...  
… Jusqu'à entendre des voix venir dans leur direction.  
Immédiatement, les deux hommes se séparèrent, alors que de nouveaux clients faisaient irruption aux sources. Heureusement que la vapeur pouvait faire croire qu'elle était à l'origine du rouge sur ses joues, sinon, Donghae aurait trouvé la situation embarrassante.  
Siwon, de son côté, eut un léger rire :

\- Viens, on va manger. Les pâtisseries, c'est bon, mais rien ne vaut un bon dîner, non ?  
\- Hm... Tu as raison.

Le jeune brun suivit son petit ami hors de l'eau, déglutissant en voyant à quel point la serviette blanche était devenue transparente et moulante. Fort heureusement, les deux nouveaux venus ne les regardèrent pas vraiment, bien trop plongés dans leur conversation. Bien vite, les deux amants enfilèrent leurs yukatas, permettant à Siwon de quitter sa tenue indécente pour des vêtements plus confortables. À l'aise, ils se rendirent au réfectoire.

***

Tous deux épuisés, après le repas, Siwon et Donghae avaient surtout profité du kôtatsu pour se détendre, afin de lire un peu. Mais honnêtement, le jeune brun n'avait pas la tête à lire, surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment dire à son amant qu'il avait envie de lui. Ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et ces contacts aux sources chaudes... Il avait l'impression que c'était pire qu'avant, mais se voyait mal dire directement à son petit ami « j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi ». C'était trop gênant, et surtout, trop stupide comme tactique.  
Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque Siwon proposa d'aller dormir. Hochant la tête, Donghae le rejoignit, sous la couette du futon, alors que la lumière fut éteinte. Plongés dans le noir, le jeune brun alla se blottir contre son amant, qui l'enlaça en même temps.  
Peut-être était-ce le moment ?  
Sans vraiment savoir comment procéder, Donghae approcha doucement ses lèvres du cou de Siwon, et l'embrassa. Ce dernier frissonna :

\- Hm...

Le jeune brun se mordit la lèvre avec envie, et recommença, descendant doucement aux clavicules de son petit ami. Doucement, ses mains s'égarèrent dans le dos de son amant, et effleurèrent même son fessier.  
Toutefois, Donghae fut surpris de n'entendre aucune réaction, à part un ou deux soupirs endormis. Après tout, il était quand même en train de le toucher, et Siwon ne lui parlait même pas :

\- Siwon... ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et Donghae comprit qu'en vérité, son amant était déjà endormi. Le voyage avait été exténuant, et le grand brun avait couru partout toute la journée. Autant le dire, les sources chaudes et le repas l'avaient sûrement achevé, ce pourquoi il s'était effondré comme une masse.  
Donghae bouda un peu, mais bon, il n'allait pas réveiller Siwon exprès pour ça. Tant pis. Mais il se sentait de plus en plus frustré.

***

Après avoir passé une excellente nuit, les deux amants coréens avaient profité d'un petit-déjeuner ramené par Mao, non sans que Donghae lui adresse un regard suspicieux, notamment en le voyant discuter en japonais avec son petit ami. Puis, afin de profiter du grand air, ils s'étaient baladés dans les environs, prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Les boutiques n'étaient pas toutes ouvertes, mais Siwon proposa de revenir plus tard, afin d'acheter des souvenirs, et des cadeaux à leurs amis, ce que son amant avait accepté.  
Même s'il appréciait cette balade, toutefois, Donghae avait autre chose en tête. Il avait la désagréable impression que son petit ami prenait soin de lui, mais s'éloignait dés que les choses allaient un peu trop loin. Est-ce qu'il l'évitait ?  
Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible.  
De toute façon, autant profiter de la balade, et une fois rentrés, il mettrait le choses à plat avec lui. Oui, ça semblait être une bonne idée.  
Les deux amants longèrent ainsi une rivière, et aperçurent un temple. Donghae fut contraint de suivre Siwon, ce qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose, afin de regarder à l'intérieur. Respectueux, toutefois, ils ne s'éternisèrent pas, et profitèrent de l'heure du déjeuner pour partager des takoyakis. Les boulettes de poulpe caoutchouteuses ne furent pas évidentes à manger, et le jeune brun se mit un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres. Profitant d'une seconde où personne ne les regardait, Siwon se pencha en avant, et vint récupérer la sauce au coin de ses lèvres, avant d'afficher un grand sourire, qui fit rougir Donghae.  
Puis, après une nouvelle balade dans un parc, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Toutefois, une fois sur place, Siwon demanda à Donghae de partir devant, le temps de discuter avec Daisuke, l'aubergiste, de quelques détails.  
Acquiesçant, néanmoins, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la chambre, le jeune brun aperçut Mao, à genoux, en train de changer les draps du futon. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mao se redressa, un peu surpris, et ne comprenant sûrement pas un traître mot de ce que Donghae lui racontait :

\- _Nandesuka?_ (qu'y a-t-il?), demanda-t-il.  
\- Va-t-en, s'il-te-paît.

Le jeune brun montra la porte, mais Mao ne comprit pas vraiment. Il ne faisait que son travail, après tout. Toutefois, il s'exécuta lorsque Donghae commença à hausser le ton contre lui :

\- T'as pas compris ?!

Un peu intimidé, l'employé japonais s'inclina rapidement, avant de partir, bousculant Siwon au passage. Ce dernier fut surpris en voyant Mao fuir loin de la chambre :

\- Mao-kun ?

Il se tourna vers Donghae, avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Toutefois, ce dernier n'apprécia pas, mais alors pas du tout, ces espèces de familiarités. En plus, il avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas du tout de la faute de Mao, et que le jeune garçon n'y était pour rien. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas pu se contenir.  
Et ce fut encore pire en voyant le regard de Siwon :

\- Tu peux lui courir après, si tu veux.  
\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda le grand brun.

Donghae se mordit la lèvre. Il avait l'impression que toute sa frustration était en train de jaillir de sa bouche, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher :

\- Mao-kun, comme tu l'appelles. Siwon, je veux juste savoir... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, tout à coup ?  
\- Tu m'aimes ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me touches pas ?

Siwon écarquilla les yeux, voyant Donghae regarder le sol, les joues rouges. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir à une telle crise, et tenta une approche :

\- Je... L'amour est charnel, pour toi ?  
\- Non ! éructa Donghae. Bien sûr que non ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Je t'aime, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas le faire avec moi. Au début, je pouvais comprendre, mais là, on dirait que tu m'évites au moment où les choses avancent !  
\- Dong...  
\- Et en plus, tu fais les yeux doux à ce gamin, comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?!  
\- Donghae...

Siwon voulut s'approcher et le prendre dans ses bras, mais cette fois, Donghae le repoussa. Il savait que, s'il se laissait faire, il n'arriverait pas à ses fins. Pire, il se laisserait même fondre dans les bras de son amant, s'excuserait, et tout redeviendrait comme avant : frustrant. Bon, d'accord, le jeune brun ne niait pas avoir tord. Mais il avait besoin d'explications.  
Ce que son amant ne sembla pas vouloir fournir :

\- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer.  
\- Siwon, ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est du passé ! J'ai envie de mener une vie normale, après ça ! Et une vie normale, c'est aussi une vie sexuelle avec l'homme que j'aime ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Au vu de ses yeux écarquillés, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Donghae soupira, conscient d'avoir gâché leur week-end. Il avait presque envie d'en venir au moins glorieux, soit de pleurer, mais honnêtement, il n'en fut pas capable.  
Aussi, il préféra s'éloigner de Siwon, et sortit de la chambre :

\- Je vais prendre l'air.  
\- Donghae...  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille. !

Donghae préféra s'éloigner le plus vite possible, et se réfugia au réfectoire. Il était seul, une fois encore, et décida de prendre juste un thé, afin de réfléchir.  
Il avait été idiot. En plus d'avoir crié sur un pauvre garçon qui n'avait rien demandé, il avait fait une scène à Siwon, alors qu'il voulait profiter du week-end pour resserrer les liens. Après tout ce que son amant avait fait pour l'aider, il le remerciait comme ça ?  
Après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide amer, Donghae se remémora leur rencontre. Il avait tout de suite été impressionné par la prestance de son collègue, mais, timide, n'avait osé lui parler. Peu à peu, ils s'étaient rapprochés.  
Jusqu'à ce que son patron ne commence à lui faire des avances. Des demandes, des faveurs, et ce de plus en plus insistantes. Donghae les avait à chaque fois déclinées, le plus poliment possible, même s'il commençait à le craindre de plus en plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque son patron en était venu à l'embrasser de force, dans un ascenseur, après plus de trois mois de harcèlements répétés, que Donghae en avait enfin parlé à Siwon. Mais refusant de suivre ses conseils, de peur de perdre son travail, il ne porta pas plainte.  
Jusqu'à ce que, profitant de ses heures supplémentaires tardives, son employeur ne tente d'aller plus loin avec lui. Donghae avait eu tellement honte, lorsque Siwon les avait découvert, le sauvant d'extrême justesse. Bien sûr, il avait aussi été soulagé, mais savoir que l'homme qui lui plaisait tant l'avait presque surpris à moitié nu, touché par un harceleur, l'avait rendu distant, et paranoïaque.  
C'était sûrement pour cette raison que, même après sa déclaration, le grand brun se soit montré distant. Mais tout de même, depuis le temps, il aurait pu se douter que Donghae l'avait accepté, et appréciait ses caresses.  
Il était stupide.  
Mais le jeune brun l'était aussi.  
Poussant un soupir, il termina sa tasse. Il avait tellement envie de retourner dans les bras de Siwon, de lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mais, en vérité, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Aussi, il se redressa, et se rendit dans les vestiaires, voulant profiter des sources chaudes, et penser à autre chose.  
Après avoir enfilé une serviette, Donghae ouvrit la porte, avant d'entendre des plaintes bizarres.  
Comme des gémissements.  
Curieux, et sans pouvoir se retenir, le jeune brun s'avança, distinguant à travers les vapeurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Et aussitôt, Donghae se mit à rougir violemment, reconnaissant Daisuke, l'aubergiste, en train de serrer dans ses bras Mao, afin de lui donner un baiser plus que passionné. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air nus. Enfin, le jeune brun ne tenait pas à vérifier s'ils avaient gardé leur serviette.  
En reculant un peu, Donghae entendit les gémissements s'intensifier, entre deux baisers :

\- _Dai-chan... Ah... Hayaku... (plus vite)._  
\- Mao...  


Oui, vu les cris plus bruyants et obscènes qui suivirent, le jeune brun était tombé au mauvais moment. Aussi, il s'éclipsa de nouveau au vestiaire, afin de se changer, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tout rouge, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était censé faire la tête à son petit ami, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre :

\- Hm... ?

Bizarrement, tout était éteint. Un peu étonné, Donghae s'approcha, et osa demander :

\- Siwon... ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Peut-être était-il parti, justement ? Après tout, il n'aurait pas laissé la lumière allumée, dans ce cas...  
Poussant un soupir, le jeune brun chercha l'interrupteur, avant de remarquer quelque chose sur le kôtatsu. Oubliant l'absence de luminosité, il s'approcha, et s'accroupit, afin de comprendre enfin de quoi il s'agissait.  
Une boîte. Simplement. Que contenait-elle ?  
N'ayant pas allumé la lumière, il ne put le savoir. Aussi, il fut tellement concentré à essayer de lire qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de l'homme derrière lui, qui se faufila à pas de loup.  
Jusqu'à l'enlacer par derrière :

\- Donghae.  
\- AH !

Un hurlement passa ses lèvres, et Donghae donna un coup de coude en arrière, se dégageant rapidement, avant de reconnaître Siwon dans la pénombre, allongé derrière lui :

\- S... Siwon ?!  
\- Tu m'en veux vraiment, alors ?

Conscient qu'il venait de le frapper, le jeune brun se fondit en excuse, et prit le bras de son petit ami pour l'aider à se redresser :

\- T'aurais pas dû faire ça, tu m'as fait peur, aussi !  
\- Désolé, je voulais te faire une surprise.  
\- Laquelle ?

Siwon eut un sourire, et se redressa, afin d'allumer la lumière. Donghae eut les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il découvrait, sous ses yeux, une boite contenant divers sushis, assortis de wasabi et de gingembre, ainsi que de capsules de sauces soja. La décoration était impeccable, et les couleurs des différents poissons offraient un superbe aspect esthétique.  
Sans comprendre, le grand brun garda les yeux grands ouverts, regardant son amant pour chercher une réponse. Ce dernier eut un léger rire :

\- J'adore quand tu fais cette tête de petit poisson.  
\- Siwon ! protesta le jeune homme.  
\- Je plaisante.

Doucement, Siwon s'approcha, et prit Donghae dans ses bras, l'obligeant à déposer la boîte pour ne pas renverser les sushis :

\- Je sais que tu adores ça. Alors j'ai demandé à l'aubergiste de m'aider à trouver les meilleurs de la région.  
\- C'est pour ça que parfois, tu allais le voir ?  
\- Oui, et c'est pareil pour Mao. Il faisait juste passer le message à Daisuke.  
\- Oh...

Donghae se sentit bête, comprenant qu'il avait été jaloux pour rien. Après tout, Siwon prenait toujours soin de lui, et ce genre d'attention n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Surtout que les sushis avaient vraiment dû coûter très cher, notamment au vu de l'importance portée à la préparation. Le jeune brun se demanda même s'il oserait les manger.  
Toutefois, sa question ne lui trotta pas longtemps dans la tête, lorsque Siwon s'empara de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui, afin de l'embrasser avec fougue. Donghae en fut tellement surpris qu'il garda ses bras le long de son corps, incapable de réagir. Son petit ami ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec autant de passion, forçant presque l'entrée de sa bouche pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur :

\- Hm...

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le jeune brun posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, partageant le baiser en l'intensifiant, jusqu'à le sentir se déplacer.  
Dos au mur, Donghae décolla ses lèvres, mais sentit celles de Siwon partir à l'assaut de son cou, lui arrachant quelques gémissements :

\- Ah... Siwon...  
\- Tu avais raison... On a trop attendu...

Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, le jeune brun rougit violemment, et tenta doucement de repousser Siwon :

\- Attends...  
\- Tu ne veux plus... ?  
\- Non, mais... Explique-moi. Pourquoi, d'un seul coup ?

Siwon fut apparemment un peu gêné, mais hocha la tête, sans pour autant desserrer sa prise. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Donghae, il lui répondit :

\- Tu es tellement beau. Tu es adorable en toutes circonstances, et je me sens bien avec toi. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé, toutes les fois où je t'ai désiré, j'ai eu peur de te brusquer. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme lui.  
\- Mais tu n'as rien à voir avec lui ! répliqua Donghae. C'était un vieux pervers qui me faisait des avances, alors que toi, je t'aime.

Les mains du jeune brun se glissèrent au visage de son amant, afin de continuer la confrontation des regards :

\- N'oublies jamais ça.  
\- Je sais... Je le sais bien. Mais à force, je me suis dit que je devais attendre que tu sois prêt. Sans me rendre compte de tes besoins. Je suis un petit ami pitoyable.  
\- Pas du tout. Ça me touche que tu cherches à me protéger et à me mettre à l'aise. Mais... Mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment te le demander, et à chaque fois que les choses avançaient, ou bien on était dérangés, ou tu fuyais.  
\- Je ne fuirai plus.

Siwon glissa sa main aux hanches de Donghae, signifiant clairement ses attentions. Saisi d'une soudaine timidité, toutefois, le jeune brun resta rouge, et entoura le cou de son amant, cachant son visage dans son cou. Néanmoins, cela ne parut pas déranger son partenaire, qui profita même de l'étreinte pour attraper les cuisses de Donghae. Ce dernier les enroula autour de la taille de Siwon, qui transporta sans difficulté son petit ami, non pas vers le futon, comme le jeune brun le supposait, mais vers l'extérieur, ouvrant la porte :

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Donghae n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva dans l'eau de leur source privée. Son yukata trempé, il leva les yeux, jusqu'à voir Siwon lui faire face, aussi mouillé que lui, et appuyer ses deux mains sur le rebord, de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Complètement emprisonné, Donghae ne sut plus où se cacher, même s'il ne cherchait pas réellement à fuir son amant :

\- Ici ?  
\- Personne ne viendra nous déranger, tu sais...  
\- Mais on pourra nous entendre, protesta Donghae.  
\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, hier.

Le jeune brun se remémora ce moment embarrassant où Siwon l'embrassait dans le cou, mais aux sources publiques. S'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, Donghae n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il aurait réussi à repousser son amant ou non. Se mordant la lèvre, il tourna la tête, mais son petit ami s'empressa de recommencer à embrasser son cou, soufflant entre temps :

\- Il suffira de ne pas faire de bruit.  
\- Hm...

La chaleur était déjà en train de lui faire baisser sa garde, et les caresses de Siwon se révélèrent encore plus délicieuses que prévu. Donghae ne pensait pas qu'il se laisserait faire aussi facilement, mais après tout, il attendait cet instant depuis tellement longtemps.  
L'une des mains de son petit ami défit la ceinture de son yukata, dévoilant le torse nu de Donghae. Aussitôt, les yeux de Siwon brillèrent, alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de sa chaire si tendre :

\- Tu es si désirable.

Sa langue se glissa le long d'une des clavicules du jeune brun, qui laissa passer un faible gémissement, tremblant dans les bras de son amant. S'agrippant au propre yukata de Siwon, il emprisonna ses hanches avec ses jambes, et poussa un râle lorsque leurs érections mutuelles entrèrent en contact, à travers les tissus de leurs vêtements et sous-vêtements. L'eau chaude n'arrangea pas la situation, et Siwon se lécha les lèvres en voyant les joues rougies de Donghae, et ses yeux déjà humides :

\- Tu as toujours eu le don de me provoquer... Parfois même sans t'en rendre compte.

Toutes ces fois où le jeune brun l'avait regardé, l'avait touché, parfois involontairement. Tous ces moments où Siwon avait dû faire des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas le renverser au sol, et lui faire l'amour comme jamais... Donghae se rendait-il compte à quel point il était provocant et désirable ? Pas étonnant que leur pervers de patron ait souhaité lui mettre la main dessus.  
Mais penser à cet homme, en un moment aussi important, était loin d'être la chose la plus glamour qui soit, surtout pour leur première fois commune.  
Profitant de la position, Siwon commença à frotter son bassin contre celui du jeune brun, qui poussa des gémissements de plaisir, sentant les lèvres de son amant descendre à son torse. Arrivé à ses boutons de chaire, il commença à y faire passer sa langue mordillant par moment, tout en les pinçant légèrement avec une main, sans lui faire mal. La voix de Donghae changea, devenant plus rauque, résonnant comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Siwon, qui s'en sentit encore plus émoustillé :

\- Si... Siwon...

L'une des mains de Donghae se glissa dans les cheveux de son petit ami, afin de les agripper. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi inactif, mais la position n'aidait vraiment pas. L'eau brûlante rendait sa peau encore plus sensible aux attouchements de Siwon, qui glissa ses lèvres à son oreille, afin d'y souffler :

\- Tu as l'air impatient.

Il lécha l'arête de son oreille, mais le jeune brun tira plus fort sur son yukata, gémissant :

\- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre...  
\- Doucement, tu vas le déchirer.

Même si ce serait terriblement excitant, Siwon n'avait pas particulièrement envie de repayer la tenue, surtout que ce n'était pas donné. Mais comprenant l'état de détresse de son amant, il bascula en position assise, ramenant Donghae sur ses genoux. Doucement, il prit sa main, et la posa sur son propre torse, avant de murmurer :

\- Touche-moi...

Le jeune brun rougit violemment, mais s'exécuta, l'une de ses mains ouvrant le yukata par le haut, afin de découvrir le torse parfaitement sculpté de son amant. Se mordillant la lèvre, il embrassa le creux de son cou, tout en jouant avec les boutons de chaire de son partenaire. De légers râles filtrèrent à travers les lèvres de Siwon, qui glissa une main dans le dos de Donghae, se faufilant sous son vêtement, puis sous son sous-vêtement, afin de caresser allègrement ses fesses. Déconcentré, le jeune brun tenta tant bien que mal de continuer d'embrasser les pectoraux de son amant, mais étouffa un cri en sentant une intrusion :

\- Si... Siwon...

Autant être honnête, Donghae avait déjà eu des expériences sexuelles, mais jamais en tant que dominé technique. Et là, oui, ça faisait mal :

\- Désolé, s'excusa Siwon.

Heureusement que l'eau chaude l'avait complètement détendu, sinon, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu endurer. Mais un second doigt rejoignit le premier, ce qui le fit grincer des dents, et resserrer sa prise :

\- Ah... Siwon...

Profitant du fait que le jeune brun s'accroche à lui, Siwon utilisa son autre main pour s'emparer du membre dressé de son amant, commençant un doux massage pour essayer de le calmer. Le plaisir commença à l'aider à se détendre, et Donghae soupira profondément, tentant d'ignorer les mouvements de ciseaux.  
Bien décidé à l'aider à se sentir bien, son petit ami chercha également cette zone si sensible, et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Le jeune brun écarquilla les yeux, sentant un plaisir indescriptible remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale :

\- A-ah... Siwon !  
\- On dirait que j'ai trouvé.

Siwon toucha à nouveau la tâche de plaisir, et Donghae se cambra immédiatement, offrant son cou trempé à son petit ami. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, auparavant, mais gigota toutefois d'inconfort en sentant un troisième doigt s'insinuer en lui :

\- Siwon...  
\- Chut... souffla son partenaire en mordillant son cou. C'est presque fini...

La peau de Donghae avait un petit goût salé, à cause de la transpiration. Il avait chaud, à la fois à cause de l'eau, de la vapeur, mais aussi de tout ce que Siwon lui faisait subir. Ce dernier ne s'attarda pas, toutefois, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amant était prêt, et retira ses doigts :

\- Donghae...

Ses mains libres attrapèrent le sous-vêtement de son amant, afin de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis, délicatement, il agrippa les cuisses de Donghae, permettant de l'installer, et le pénétra en position assise, s'insinuant doucement en lui.  
Le jeune brun poussa un gémissement de douleur, entourant le cou de son amant avec ses bras. Il y nicha son visage, étouffant ses cris de souffrance. Même si Siwon était très doux, il n'empêche que ça faisait vraiment mal :

\- Siwon...

Le concerné embrassa tendrement la tempe de son amant. Il faisait des efforts incroyable pour ne pas aller au bout trop vite, et démarrer les coups de rein. C'était si chaud, si serré... Difficile de se retenir dans cette situation. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas que Donghae souffre. Il voulait que leur première fois soit presque magique, que son amant n'oublie jamais le plaisir qu'il avait pris. Alors si la douleur était obligatoire, il voulait la minimiser au possible.  
S'habituant peu à peu à l'intrusion, le souffle de Donghae se calma, et il murmura au creux de l'oreille de Siwon :

\- Tu peux bouger...

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et commença à onduler lascivement. Le jeune brun étouffa de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir. La douleur était toujours présente, mais peu à peu, disparut, laissant place à de toutes nouvelles sensations, plus agréables encore les unes que les autres. Les ongles de Donghae se plantèrent dans les épaules de son petit ami, alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant un langoureux baiser :

\- Hm...  
\- Donghae...

La voix de Siwon était terriblement grave, et fit frissonner Donghae, qui tenta d'accompagner son partenaire. Abaissant les hanches, alors que ce dernier ondulait, il se cambra, ne s'attendant pas à un tel contrecoup. Plus il bougeait, et plus il avait l'impression de basculer dans un monde où il risquait de perdre pied.  
Jusqu'à sentir de nouveau cette tâche sensible être touchée. L'effet fut immédiat, puisque le jeune brun planta ses ongles dans la peau de son amant :

\- Ah !

Comprenant ce qu'il avait touché, Siwon se lécha les lèvres, et tenta de taper au même endroit. Percutant la prostate de plein fouet, il se délecta des expressions de Donghae, rouge de plaisir, les yeux humides, et la bouche à moitié ouverte pour contenir un cri bien involontaire.  
De nature joueuse, le grand brun murmura :

\- Chut... On va nous entendre...  
\- Mais... Siwon...

Le rythme reprit, et à chaque fois dans la même direction. Donghae ne put tenir, ayant l'impression d'oublier toute notion d'amour propre. Ce que Siwon lui offrait, il en voulait encore. C'en devint presque vital. Ce plaisir incroyable était devenu quasiment indispensable :

\- Siwon !  
\- Tu en veux... Encore ?  
\- Oui !

Sa voix se perdit dans sa dernière demande, et Donghae s'agrippa plus fort à Siwon, alors que ce dernier accélérait le rythme, malmenant cette zone sensible qui rendait son amant si sensible. Perdu, sombrant dans le plaisir, le jeune brun sentit le paroxysme approcher, et le fit signifier :

\- Plus ! Siwon !

Ce dernier n'était pas non plus en reste, et un ultime coup de butoir fit basculer Donghae, qui se relâcha en poussant un râle rauque. Crispé au possible, il se resserra autour de la partie intime de Siwon, qui ne put résister plus longtemps, atteignant l'orgasme à son tour.  
Épuisés, en sueur, les deux amants restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, le jeune brun dans les bras de son amant. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle, mais restèrent silencieux, ne voulant pas briser cet instant si magique.  
Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Siwon avait réussi son coup, et Donghae ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

***

Après avoir échangé un dernier baiser, Donghae alla se blottir contre Siwon, la couverture du futon recouvrant leur corps. Les sushis avaient été si délicieux que le jeune brun avait l'impression de flotter encore, n'arrangeant pas sa situation, alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec son petit ami.  
Toutefois, quelque chose le perturbait, et Donghae se demanda s'il pouvait en faire part :

\- Dis...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Demain, quand on ira acheter les cadeaux... Tu penses que je devrais prendre quelque chose pour Mao ?

Siwon fut un peu surpris de la proposition, et regarda son amant dans le noir, le questionnant du regard. Le jeune brun s'expliqua :

\- J'ai été infect avec lui depuis le début, alors je veux me faire pardonner.

Parce qu'au fond, il avait été idiot de le soupçonner, non seulement parce que Siwon était fou de lui, mais en plus, Mao était déjà avec quelqu'un.  
En repensant à la scène, Donghae se mit à rougir, espérant que Siwon ne le remarquerait pas. Ce serait gênant d'expliquer qu'il avait surpris l'aubergiste en plein ébat avec son employé :

\- Je ne sais pas si le cadeau en lui-même sera ce qu'il faut, suggéra le grand brun. Mais le fait que tu cherches à te faire pardonner lui plaira sûrement. Tu as raison, on verra ça demain.  
\- Oui.

Donghae resta blotti contre son petit ami, et s'endormit paisiblement dans ses bras, repu et détendu.

***

\- C'est pour vous.

Mao fut vraiment étonné, tournant la tête pour regarder Daisuke, alors que ce dernier se trouvait à côté de lui. Un sourire de sa part l'incita à accepter le cadeau tendu par Donghae.  
Le jeune brun eut un faible sourire gêné. Il espérait que la petite boîte à musique plairait au jeune japonais, lorsque ce dernier ouvrirait son présent. Mais bien entendu, comme l'exigeait les codes, il ne l'ouvrit pas devant leurs clients, se demandant toutefois pourquoi il avait droit à un tel cadeau.  
Daisuke aussi, se posait la question, et Donghae tenta de se justifier :

\- C'est pour... Euh... Parce que je n'ai pas été très gentil. Et j'en suis désolé.

Il s'inclina, laissant Siwon traduire tant bien que mal :

\- _Il s'excuse parce qu'il a fait une crise de jalousie._

Les deux amants japonais se regardèrent sans trop comprendre, mais après tout, Mao ne s'en était nullement senti blessé, et hocha la tête :

\- _Merci._  
 _\- N'hésitez pas à revenir_ , proposa Daisuke.

Donghae leva la tête, et regarda Siwon en même temps :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?  
\- Mao-kun te remercie, et ils nous ont proposé de revenir.  
\- Ce serait bien !

Après tout, les deux amants coréens s'y étaient fait de bons souvenirs, et leur week-end avait été réellement agréable. Aussi, Siwon répondit avec un sourire, dévoilant à nouveau ses délicieuses fossettes :

\- _Ce sera avec plaisir._  
 _\- Bonne route, alors. Prenez soin de vous_ , ajouta Mao en s'inclinant.

Donghae prit la main de son petit ami, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le taxi, prenant leurs valises avec eux. Toutefois, alors que son petit ami installait les bagages, le jeune brun tourna la tête, remarquant le nom de l'auberge.  
 _Akai Ito no Yado_.  
L'auberge au fil rouge.


End file.
